Fetch!
by approvesport
Summary: Natsu wants to play a game of fetch but the rest of the guild is not so warm up to his idea..


Hello!  
Just a short one.

A typical Fairy tail conversation about Natsu and his sometimes weird ideas  
I do not own Fairy tail

music:  
Fairy tail Happy song

Love/  
Approve

* * *

.

.

"Happy!"  
"Aye!"  
"Fetch" Natsu shouted and tossed the stick cross the guild hall.  
"Aye!…. What?"  
"You heard me Happy, go get the stick!" Natsu grinned at his blue furred friend.  
"Why, Natsu?" Happy asked as he looked at his old friend with big black questioning eyes.  
"I saw a lady in the park play this game with her dog earlier this morning. I toss the stick and you will go get it, and then I'll toss it again and so on.."  
"You're mean Natsu.." Happy mumbled, a slight hint of red appeared on the apples of his cheeks.  
Eeeh? You said something Happy?" Natsu asked a bit absentminded.  
"YOU'RE MEAN NATSU! I'M A CAT! A CAT!" Happy jelled and flew out through the door with tears in his eyes.  
"Oye, Happy!" Natsu called after him, but Happy had already left. He turned to the table next to him where Lily, Carla, Lucy, Cana, Wendy and Lisanna sat.  
"Why did he get so mad for?" He asked them, earning a couple of sighs from his friends.  
"You probably offended his pride by asking him to act like a dog" Mirajane answered him with a smile on her lips as she showed up to take the others orders.  
"Offended? How?"  
"Fetch is a game you play with a dog, not exactly with a cat, Natsu.." Lucy tried to explain to her slow minded partner.  
"So? I know Happy isn't a dog! But he can still play fetch with me without being mad about it!"  
"He doesn't get it…" the other sighs again, making Lucy giggle a bit. That until a chilly dark aura showed up behind Natsu, making a shiver run through their spines. Natsu turned around and saw a slightly annoyed Gajeel standing awkwardly close to him.

"What know scraphead?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed, but the he shined up when he saw Gajeel holding the stick.  
"OHH! You have the stick! Great thanks! Do you wanna play with me then Gajeel?" He cheered, before Gajeel shoved the stick down his throat.  
"Do I look like a stupid dog to you, idiot?! Don't go throw some stupid sticks at people, Salamander!" He shouted at the poor Natsu.

"I think you would be a cute as a dog, Gajeel" Levy sweetly cheered from the bar, making the iron dragon slayer blush widely and hurry back to his table in the darkest corner of the guild.  
"I probably have to go check that guy so he doesn't get a heart attack or something." Lily smirked and started to walk over to his partner.

"Why doesn't anyone wanna play with me" Natsu whined  
"Lucy, Why don't we play?"  
"Sorry Natsu, I'll be heading home soon.."  
"Wendy then?"  
"Don't even think about using a little girl for your stupid games" Carla warned him with an angry voice, placing a protecting paw over Wendy. The girl only giggled  
"Sorry Natsu, not today"  
"Ohh, how about you Lisanna?"  
"My magic is not for fun, Natsu, sorry" Lisanna answered with a smile only she could have.  
"CANA!?" Natsu called in desperation  
"Sorry sweetie, I'm not that drunk" She grinned at him and went to get another bottle of beer.  
"AAGGRRHH! Why doesn't anyone wanna play? I really want to test this game!"  
Natsu was about to give up when he spotted his next target by the bar, chatting with Juvia in nothing more than his underwear.  
"ICEMACHINE!" He called and ran over to Gray and Juvia.  
"Huh? What do you want now Natsu?"  
"PLAY FETCH WITH ME!" He cheered while holding the stick just a inch from Gray's face.  
"Juvia wants to play fetch with Gray-sama too!" Juvia called while blushing as her imagination started to create couple of scandalous scenarios.  
"Don't waste time on that man Juvia, I'm the one you should play these games with" Lyon whispered with a honey voice in her ear, making Juvia jump high.  
"L-Lyon-sama!" She cried in surprise  
"Oye Lyon your bastard! What are you doing here!?" Gray confronted the white haired guy  
"Just taking what's rightfully mine"  
"Ow yeah?"

The two of them started to argue while Juvia had already disappeared in her own fantasy world. All three of them had long forgotten about the poor pink dragon slayer.  
Natsu sighed and looked sadly at the stick in his hand.  
"Guess I'm not suppose to play this game then" he mumbled and tossed the stick over his shoulder before sitting down at a table to drown in his own despair.  
A pair of blue furred paws placed themselves on his knees. Natsu looked up a bit and saw a smiling Happy looking at him with the stick in his mouth. Happy took out the stick and placed it on the table.

"Sorry, Natsu… Do you still want to play?" He asked a bit nervously, making a big smile appear on the dragon slayer.

"Do you even have to ask Happy?" he answered while he patted Happy's head.  
"Lets go to the park then!" Happy sang while flying high, almost touching the roof at the guild hall.

"Lucy we will be heading over to you place afterwards!" Natsu cheered while they made their way to the exit.  
Lucy smiled as she watched them leave  
_"Like I was expecting something else? Stupid Natsu.."_

* * *

Soo, I was inspired to write this short story while I was at my parents place over the holliday. I was bored one day and tried to play with my old cat and she wasn't exactly so warm up to the idea. But then she finally gave in ^^


End file.
